Bleeding candle
by xxxLauraaxxx
Summary: This is the story of bella sarazin, a powerful young witch who is the mate of lord voldemort... better summary up soon  First 2 chapters are written by FernirAlphaLove
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :**__ Nothing belongs to me, sadly, I am just playing with the characters,._

_**A/N :**_ _I would like to thank_ FenrirAlphaLove_ , for giving me this story and I will try me best to be even close to your work standards.. thank you so much…._

_**Bleeding Candle**_

_**Chapter One : The Change. **_

_**BPOV**_

I watched like a hawk at the scurried movement of children passing me as I stood outside the Head masters office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was my first year at Hogwarts school, yet I wasn't going into first year like most new comers to the school. I had transferred from another magic school; Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, located in the south of France. It was inevitable, if I had stayed there I would have quickly ended up in Azkaban, that's how frustrated I got with those girls. No one seemed to understand 'leave me alone' and 'no, I don't want to flutter like a butterfly and sigh like a damn pansy'. Our headmistress was a giant, literally. She had this need to teach love and peace to us, which wasn't what I needed to know. I craved to learn magic, darker magic than schools allowed, so no matter where I went I would be left unsatisfied with my desire unquenched.

Elder students made their way past me now, the little ones having already been directed else where so they can line up to find out which house they will be under for the rest of their school days. That was also different from my past school, there were no teams, no competition. It was a school effort and everyone was rewarded when it was individuals who were clearly leading the group with their intelligence. I was one of those pupils, the one who did the work and got no recognition for it because we all participated, yeah right. I could feel my anger heating up my veins as my fists clenched at my sides and my eyes shut tightly to stop from muttering curses under my breath, that could lead to disastrous repercussions of my actions. Another thing I should mention; I was kicked out of Beauxbatons, my behaviour was a disgrace and stood for everything the school did not believe in. I only singed the girls hair, it wasn't as if I burned her whole head off.

I felt people watching me, heard them whispering. My eyes flashed open, positive they would be tinged with red that tended to come about from my anger. The group gasped as I hissed under my breath. I felt my baby slither from his place in my backpack up to curl around my neck and rest over my shoulders. He seemed to have scared the group of girls dressed in blue and grey, suggesting they were from Ravenclaw house. My junior leiopython was only six months old, but was already one metre in length and getting bigger by the day it seemed. I loved him, I was a parseltongue, so I actually knew him. I'm not like one of those muggles who fawn over their cats or anything. Mort was a part of me. Mort, being my baby's name.

"Are you lost?" An arrogant voice asked in a rather sharp tone. I looked up to see a boy just slightly taller than me. His hair was a disarray of black mess as his eyes squinted through round framed glasses. I could barely notice the scar hidden beneath his fringe. His posture was standoffish, his wand was in his robe's inner pocket as one of his hands rested warily above it, ready to attack.

"No." I answered in a cold, detached tone. His robes indicated he was from Gryffindor. His expression hardened at my lack of response to him.

"Then what are you doing here? If you are new you should be waiting outside the grand hall with the other first years." He was so aggressive it was amusing. I had done nothing to him to show any form of a threat and yet the famous Harry Potter treated me as if I were below him. I stared him down as he maintained eye contact.

"I am not a first year. Thank you for trying to help me though, Mr Potter, but I have specific orders from Albus Dumbledore to await his presence to introduce me to your school body." My slight French twang made some of my words more shaper than intended, but an accent is an accent. Living in France for six years was very influential on my speech. "Please, feel free to return to your assembly." He nodded sharply once as I smiled reassuringly, even though it was fake. He left me to it.

Half an hour later found me with Mort asleep in my backpack again as I waited impatiently for the headmaster to retrieve me. Boredom set in as I viewed the paintings on the wall that moved within the frames. They all watched me as I watched them, some even whispering about me, right in front of me. My eyes were distracted when an elderly man with flowing white locks and beard approached me with his half moon glasses slipping down his nose as he peered over them to inspect me as a small creep of a smile hinted at his lips.

"Ah, you must be Isabella Sarazin. It is a pleasure to have your families name attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please, come, come." He walked two steps before me as he approached two thick heavy wood doors, that seemed to be silent behind them, but with a flick of his wand the doors creaked open and the mindless chatter of the hall bombarded me. Mort obviously awoke from the vibrations around him as he slithered once more onto my shoulders. Peeking the headmasters curiosity as his eyes settled on the white python that now tasted the air around him with his tongue, then began to lick at my neck as I smiled. When we began walking down the centre of the room between tables, we seemed to gain interest as the whispers ceased and heavy stares increased.

The headmaster stood before the school body and raised both his hands as everyone settled down with their complete attention on us. The blue silk of the material from my previous school's uniform lightly danced against my legs, my hat was perched neatly on my mahogany waves that had been pinned up in a French twist, and my chocolate eyes simply observed everyone around me. "Our new beginners don't just start and end with the first year pupils." He said in a voice that echoed in the large hall. "Today is the first for Hogwarts as we introduce and welcome, Isabella Sarazin." Their were shock gasps as I smiled, quite proudly of my family name. "Miss Sarazin has transferred here from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I expect you all to give her a warm welcome." He extended his hand out to showcase the stool with the hat on. "Miss Sarazin, if you take a seat, the sorting hat will tell you which house you belong to." I smiled and nodded. Mort climbed down my chest to lay curled in my lap as the pupils watched with shock of Mort's presence.

"Thank you headmaster, but I do not think it will take an old hat to tell me where I belong." I said with confidence as my accent came out heavier than intended as his eyes hardened and a firm frown placed on his face. "_If they think a hat can tell me that I trust the dark over the light, then it will be telling me something I already know." _My tongue hissed in parseltongue as the headmasters eyes popped open and nearly all the people in the room gasped. "I know where my allegiance lies." With that, the hat barely even touched me.

"_Ah, there is darkness in you that not even I have met before, say for one." _The room was silent. _"Tom Riddle."_ I watched as the paling faces around me stared. My eyes sought out Harry Potter and as soon as we made eye contact I smirked_. "Slytherin." _The hat announced as I stood quickly, placing Mort back on my shoulder as Dumbledore stared at me with burning worry.

"In this I trust, for this I know; the dark will stay and light shall go." I said to the silent room as Slithering practically screamed with joy at my presence in their house. Salazar Slytherin - brother to Samarra Sarazin, one of the darkest wizard families in the world of magic. I took my place at a vacant seat and found mostly all the seated pupils at the table staring at me, but one burned me with his heated stare. I tilted my head and smiled in recognition. "Hello, Draco Malfoy." His eyes nearly popped out of his head as I chuckled under my breath as Mort rose his body to lick at my cheek whilst tasting the air.

"_He will take us to him."_ Mort whispered as I watched the white haired boy with curiosity. _"His parents are both death eaters, he wishes to follow the dark lord like them. If he brings you to them, he will be rewarded nicely."_

"_What kind of a reward?"_

"_His life."_ I nodded and kissed Mort's nose as he head butted my cheek and then looked over my shoulder to the teachers eating table. His eyes locked on one of the teachers and butted me again to get my attention. _"Severus Snape will be your ally here. He is a death eater and is placed highly amongst the dark lords ranks." _I looked to find the man staring at me with curiosity as I smiled and nodded my head in acknowledgement. He quirked his lips in a sort of smile as I gently pulled my left sleeve down to show the bottom of the mark which showed I too was a death eater. His eyes went wide as he excused himself from the table and came over to me.

"Miss Sarazin, I believe I have yet to be introduced to you." He said low in my ear as I smiled and nodded.

"I know who you are Severus Snape." He chuckled and clicked his fingers impatiently to someone else to join us, as I watched him closely. "I need to go to him." I stated as he scoffed. "I'm not joking. I have news that could potentially save his life, I wont be the one who withheld information that will ruin any chance of darkness wining." I hissed as he tensed before skimming his nose down my cheek.

"Even the walls have ears, little girl. Come to my office - Malfoy, you too! - we will apperate from there. Malfoy, you will be Miss Sarazin's personal guide whilst she is with us. I am the head of Slytherin, so please let me know if you need anything. Keep the mark hidden." He said kindly as I nodded firmly once as he got up and went back to his place of seating. Draco sat down by my side and a few large boys and two girls moved the other students so they could circle us, sort of. I looked up accusingly at their presence.

"And how may I help you?" I put on my seductive tone as they all paled slightly and stuttered. Draco chuckled at my side, knowing his followers were less than intimidating. "Dragon, your friends are incapable of speaking, are they mutes?" I asked Draco as he watched me carefully.

"Don't call me that." He muttered harshly. I grinned, knowing it would provoke him. "And they talk." He smacked Goyle around the ear as he cringed and cleared his throat, away to speak, but I laughed.

"Is it only daddy who can call you Dragon? But yet, your parents must not show any form of emotion to the outside world, so your are starved of attention until your family is behind closed doors, only then will you have the perfect parents who love you and call you Dragon, because your so fiery. How adorable. Emotions only get in the way. The bigger picture is a lot more important than you feeling deprived of attention." I stood up and walked to the teachers table, curious eyes on me as I walked to Snape.

"Miss Sarazin, you are not meant to be up here." A teacher spoke, but I ignored them and lent down to Snape's ear, who was careful of my approach as he moved his chair so I could stand by his side.

"I'm not feeling well, please may I be excused?" I looked him in the eyes as he smirked and shook his head.

"Of course, I will come with you and retrieve a an antidote potion for your illness." He spoke a little louder, so teachers did not become suspicious of our departure. "Master Malfoy, would you be so kind as to bring Miss Sarazin's bag?" He demanded Draco as we left the hall, "And do be careful you do not disrupt the snake." He chuckled darkly when a small whimper came from behind us. We easily made it to his office as he opened the door for me to walk in, Draco not long after. "Isabella, what are you doing here?"

"I may or may not have used a small curse on the head girl." I shrugged. Okay, so the hair singing was an after affect of the curse, but she was fine after, she didn't even know I had cursed her, she was fine.

"Isabella." He growled, I huffed.

"Fine, I used a forbidden curse; the Imperio curse. Because of my age and the fact that it was the first time I had used the curse I wont be going to Azkaban. I was thrown out of Beauxbatons and Madame was nice enough to ask Dumbledore to accept me into Hogwarts." I pouted.

"And how long have you had the dark mark?" He asked as I beamed a smile, in which he shook his head at, but couldn't deny his smile.

"My father gave it to me when I was ten. He said I was going to be a woman of greatness and to fulfil my greatness I had to chose a side. When I told him my little poem, of sorts, he kissed my forehead and placed his wand at my arm." I shrugged. "I got the poem tattooed on me." I smiled. There on the inside of my arm from wrist to crease of my elbow was the words, 'In this I trust, for this I know; Dark will stay and light shall go' in beautiful script lettering.

"It's time to meet him." I nodded as he held onto my waist and then around Draco's shoulder as we apperated to a grand room that had marble flooring and black painted wood panelling on the walls. With statues, and wall length windows with thick drapes hiding the daylight. Draco stormed off, leaving my backpack on the floor, so Mort slithered out and curled up my leg to wrap around my right wrist and hand. "He has not allowed anyone to see him yet, apparently his change is complete and he looks like a man once again, but he only speaks to his followers behind a mask." I furrowed my brows.

"Maybe he just ain't pretty." I shrugged as Severus laughed and guided me in the direction of Draco's departure.

"Or maybe he is no longer as intimidating as his previous appearance." Severus suggested as I nodded, that was most likely it.

"He is the darkest wizard known to magic, a mask or an inhuman appearance should not matter. All who know him fear to speak his name out loud and would rather call him 'he who must not be named', even if he's a pretty boy, he'll still be feared." More laughs than Severus' chuckled at my comment as we entered the dining room where a long table filled with men and women of darkness sat. I searched until my eyes landed on one man I was pleased to see. To be honest my insides were giddy and I was desperate to run and hug him, but I was a Sarazin, you don't show emotion that could show weakness. "Father." I nodded formally

"Isabella, you look well. Come." He ordered. I did as I was told and walked around the table to my father. I bowed before him, "You have certainly grown into quite a fine woman, dear." My eyes were begging to cry and hug him. I hadn't seen him through out my school years. Six years was a long time.

"Thank you." He was about to kiss my hand, but noticed Mort and chuckled. _"Mort, move." _I hissed as my pet coiled further up my arm, to expose my hand to my father. My fathers brown orbs smiled at me as he kissed my hand and patted it after.

"Come, sit." He ordered as a house elf appeared with another chair for me to sit beside my father. "And who is this fine creature?" My father gently stroked Mort's rough scales.

"Mort, it means death in French, I thought it fitting for him. He is only six months old and is a white lipped python. He is my pet and companion." I smiled. _"There is another snake over there, is she Nagini?" _Eyeing the fine green python that was coiled around the vacant chair of the Dark Lord.

"_I am Nagini, little one." _The snake spoke as I smiled and nodded.

"_I am Isabella Sarazin. Whilst in France I over heard a conversation about our Master. Dumbledore has retreated vegetarian vampires to help win the war, but there is a dark coven of vampires, true vampires, that will fight against them. The Volturi. They will be beneficial to our fight against the Light._

"_The dark lord is coming, little one." _I bowed my head in preparation as others watched me curiously, but then as the dark lord appeared right behind my chair, they all mimicked my stance. My heart beat furiously in my chest as my eyes trained on the table before me, even Mort was still.

"_I have heard your conversation with Nagini and your pet. I am pleased with your loyalty, but know that this information has already reached me." _His voice was as dark as his magic as he bent so his mouth was against my ear. His light breath fanning my cheek as my body tensed and trembled at his close proximity.

"_The light vampires are at the school already. Their leader is helping within the hospital of the school, my lord." _

"_And tell me; Why is it that you are here to tell me, why not Draco?"_

"_You would have to ask Draco that, my lord."_

"_I also heard your conversation with Severus as you entered. For one so young, I am pleased that you have such beliefs of me. But I assure you, I am not a '__pretty boy__'__ as you said." _He chuckled when blush washed my face. "I also know that you were removed from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic for casting an unforgivable curse. Tell me little one, why?" No one had moved their eyes or bodies, but I heard their shocked gasps - especially my father - at the knowledge of my illegal use of magic.

"I needed information and the girl had it. She just wasn't very forth coming about sharing it." He laughed and brushed his hands along my shoulders as he remained close to me.

"The information you just told me, you received by casting the Imperio curse? You controlled your victim to protect the dark?" I nodded sharply once.

"To protect you, my lord." He laughed a full hearted laugh that seemed to make everyone around me anxious. _"In this I trust, for this I know; the dark will stay and light shall go." _His laughter stopped as my chair screeched against the floor as it turned to face the dark lord, but my eyes remained down as I held out my inked arm as his index finger traced the lettering silently.

"I will translate what Miss Sarazin just said; In this I trust, for this I know; the dark will stay and light shall go." His eyes raked my arms permanent lettering as his chuckle continued when he noticed the death eater mark. _"I do not believe I gave you this." _

"_No my lord. I was ten when my father made me choose my side. He did not want me going to school to be influenced towards the light. His plan worked, my allegiance is to you my lord."_

"Solomon, your daughter is quite simply amazing." I sighed in relief as everyone around us seemed shocked by his words. "You should be in Azkaban for your illegal use of that curse." I nodded and smiled.

"I'm too pretty for prison, my lord." He laughed, everyone chuckled, but they seemed shocked at my forward behaviour towards him.

"That you are, little one. I assume that since you arrived with Severus and Draco that you are already in attendance of Hogwarts?" I nodded and dared to peek up through my lashes, his back was turned to me, he was watching a painting on the wall as it moved within it's frame. He had much a masculine form to him, his back was covered my his robes, but the outline was one of an athlete. He was tall, but his head was covered by his hood.

"I am, my lord." My eyes fell down again.

"I can only imagine what the hat said to you." Draco laughed as I smiled with pride. "Your reactions tell me that it is exactly how I thought." I faintly heard Draco mumble 'not likely' as the dark lord stepped to his chair. "Draco, would you extend on your statement." He requested as Draco nodded nervously.

"The hat only touched her head before exclaiming that he had never felt someone so dark before, except for one; Tom Riddle. Isabella is in Slytherin." The room was once again filled with awe as I blushed. "Dumbledore, was, as you can imagine, rather put back when Isabella told the whole school that she knew where her allegiance lied and spoke the same words as you translated earlier to the whole school." The dark lord was in font of me once again. His fingers pried my chin up. I slowly moved my head with his hand.

He was breath taking. His hood had been taken down as he watched me through dark orbs. His strong jaw and cheek bones enhanced his looks with plump lips and a broad nose, but not too broad. He had a long neck and a fit body. His eyes were nearly covered my his thick brown fringe and mop of brown curls that didn't reach his shoulders. He only looked to be mid-late twenties. I had my breath taken from me, he was breathtaking. "Not a pretty boy at all." I said as he chuckled. Showing off his perfect white teeth and creases in his skin with laugh lines around his mouth and eyes.

"_Mort, Nagini would like some company of her own kind, would you mind being so kind as to remaining with us when your mistress leaves?" _I was instantly nervous, I loved Mort, he'd been my only constant in the past few months since I had him.

"_Yes, master, as you wish." _Mort replied confidently.

"_Nothing will happen to him. Nagini is, simply, rather taken with him." _The dark lord seeing the fear behind my eyes as I nodded sharply once. I should not show any form of weakness, Mort was a weakness that our master was now aware of. Sensing my slight distress Mort had climbed my arm to bury his head under my chin in way of comfort. I sighed heavily and placed more weight atop of his head in recognition of his comfort. "Severus."

"My Lord?"

"Isabella and Draco should not come here again until the time is more suitable. Isabella will be watched very carefully by the light now she has made it known she is mine. Try not to have too much contact with Isabella now, since you still have to show allegiance to the light. Little ones, we may not see you until the school holidays. Draco, you may continue to owl your parents as normal, but mention nothing of Isabella or any occurrences with the light. Report to Snape as usual and he will contact us. Isabella, dear, unfortunately you will have to continue as you had in Beauxbatons, I'm sure Madame Olympe Maxime will have sent word to Dumbledore of your routine. I heard that you never sent owls or had much contact with any pupils, so try to do the same at Hogwarts. Perhaps it would be beneficial to you to also not cast anymore forbidden curses. You are, after all, far too pretty for prison." His hand cupped my chin and his smile turned into a crooked grin as I blushed further.

"Yes my lord."

"Mort will stay with me until your next arrival, hopefully it will not be until the school holidays, but if anything is desperately needed you may return, of course." I nodded reluctantly. I'd miss him, he was my only friend, my companion. "Until next time." His hand took hold of mine as he placed a lingering kiss on the back of my hand. My breath held completely still as I watched through wide eyes as his soft lips touched my skin, my skin tingling with pleasure from his touch. "Breathe, little one." I nodded and took a deep breath. His hand reached for Mort as my pet obediently curled up his hand like he had done to me just moments ago. _"Say goodbye to your mistress, young one."_

"_I will miss you." _He whimpered slightly, before firmly pressing on. _"Be safe."_

"_I will miss you too, Mort. Stay safe also. It wont be too long and if you need me, just ask and I'__ll come for you." _In his own way he nodded with a bob of his head. I nodded back and kissed his head, between his eyes as I stood and kissed my father's temple. "I will see you soon. Love you." He nodded and leaned into the placing of my lips on his head as he remained with his head bowed in respect for the dark lord.

I stood next to Severus and Draco as he pulled me close by the waist again as he brought his mouth down to my ear. "Since when have you been the dark lord's? If I'm not mistaken he did say 'mine' quite possessively." He teased as I looked up and made eye contact with the dark lord, who seemed amused by Severus, and smiled.

"I believe it was the day I turned ten years old." I replied as Voldemort shook his head.

"I believe you have been mine since the day you were born. Mates are made for each other after all." And with that Severus had brought us back to the school. My mouth still hung open and my eyes wide as he and Draco laughed amusedly by my side as Severus let go of my waist. I looked up at him weakly, on the verge of passing out.

"Mates,?" I passed out before either of them could reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or twilight otherwise I wouldn't have to save my hard earned money to buy an iPod touch, all right belong to SM and JKR**

_**Chapter Two : Missing Me.**_

_**BPOV**_

The idea of being the most feared man in the wizarding communities mate was one that could not be placed in a single emotion. There was anger, the fact that he didn't give a fuck and just wanted me out of the way like I was some delirious child who had a sweetheart crush on him. That infuriated me, that he thought himself above me. Which of course he was and rightfully so, but surely being his mate would make me his equal on some ground, right? Then there was happiness, I found my soul mate, that was amazing in itself and not only that, but it was someone I respected and followed. There was fear, he was the most wanted wizard in our lifetimes. Azkaban pretty much had a cell waiting for him and a dementor just waiting to suck his black soul right out of him. And then there is during the fight that is bound to happen as outcome of this war. He could get killed with one spell and a flick of a wand. Then there was this feeling of unworthiness. He was so much more than me. I was an eighteen year old girl and he was known as the villain of our world, he was known by everyone and anyone, I was a nobody except for my pure blood family name.

Of course then there was jealousy. Everyone else could see him, well, not Draco or any one else unimportant, but I couldn't see him and that was the point. He could be sleeping with any other woman right now and I'd never know. I wasn't there. And even if I was, what power did I have over him? He already owned me, that 'mine' wasn't exactly unnoticed by everyone in that room. Then there was anxiousness. My father, what the hell would he be going through? His only daughter bound to the dark lord and heaven knows what my mother would say if she heard! Unless my father got word to her in Azkaban, she would be none the wiser, hopefully. Perhaps they'd be pleased, their daughter being the lords soul mate - or was I his new weakness? The dark lord did not have a weakness, so why would he let me in to open himself for an attack? Would he reject me? What a stupid question, of course he would. He can't be weak. I would bring him down, make him weak.

My heart tore slightly, but I wouldn't let it overcome me. Who better to be the dark lords mate than someone who wouldn't be beaten by his ultimate rejection, than me? No, I didn't know of anyone either. I could strive and work to be the best I could so I could look worthy of attempting to be by his side, it wouldn't work, but I couldn't handle sitting at home one day and wondering 'what if?' So it was decided, I would pass my N.E.W.T exams with Outstanding level of achievement. I would continue to strive for the dark side and help win this on going battle of dominance for the world. I would live my life serving him until he told me to remove myself from his sight. Simple enough, my only query would be when would that day come and would I be ready to be dismissed by him?

Picking up my school bag I easily walked to my first class, Divination, what a way to start the day. Professor Trelawney was eccentric and rather batty. Her wild hair and oversized glasses did make you ponder of her mental health. Entering the class I sat myself down on a plump black cushion, my back straight and my hands clasped in my lap. I was getting used to the uniform for Slytherin house. The blue satin of Beauxbatons was much more preferable. The robes were heavy and hot as I sat blankly staring out the window. The room slowly filled as Draco sat next to me and nodded once as I smirked back at him. He only felt smug because he caught me when I had fainted the other week. Yeah, well, I could easily threaten him with my 'mate' now.

"Good morning class." Her bristly voice trembled slightly with nerves as she stopped a few feet away and stared blankly at me. I stared back, unwilling to show weakness to this nutty professor. Her eyes refocused with a gasp as she pointed at me and stuttered, "Miss Sarazin, would you mind me reading your tea leaves?" I looked down at the cup I had been unconsciously sipping from since I entered and handed the cup over to her. This was my first class of this subject, I had missed last weeks because I was called to Severus' office to have words about my lack of response in other classes. Excuse me for needing some time to adjust to the thought of being the dark lords mate.

The room was packed as everyone watched as she made speculative noises as she looked into the bottom of the cup. Her eyes snapped up as everyone waited with bated breath. "You have a choice to make. You and one other will be responsible for the outcome of your decisions. Sometimes a darkness is appealing where as light hides under shadows." Quite obvious what she was talking about. I sighed impatiently as she smiled whilst looking once again. "You have found clarity." I scoffed and waited for her to elaborate. "You found your match, your mate, your true love." People stated whispering instantly as I glanced once more out the window as I demanded my heart to slow down in my chest. I couldn't show emotion to anyone, let alone these students, who were mainly Slytherin and Gryffindor. "Yet you are incomplete. Almost a circle but something blocks you from your complete happiness." I stood up abruptly with my bag slung over my shoulder.

"I do not need to be told your silly mind games from a few tea leaves that had settled at the bottom of a cup." I made way to leave, but a hand grasped my arm and stopped me.

"Look for yourself." She whispered as I sighed and looked uncaringly, but there it was. Staring me in the face, almost laughing at me as tears filled my eyes, making my eyes look glassy. A circle with one small part smudged away from the finishing touch of a complete circle. There were more little pieces that made random shapes that stood out, but paid no attention to. I looked back at her, her eyes wide when she took note of how mine looked.

"_He will always be too good for me." _She stepped back, intimidated by my gift as I swallowed thickly. "I do not believe in your mind games. This class is only full because it is a flunk. You are a flunk. If the dark force was in charge of Magic, people like you would not be allowed near a child in fear you would stupefy them. I am here to learn magic, not to learn hippy 101." With that I left. Laughter and silence left behind me as the teacher watched me go with a sad expression on her face. Of course I did not defer her, she knew just as well as I did that she was right. She just wouldn't say anything and for that I was grateful.

Defence against the dark arts was next, wonderful, I mean who really shortens that down to D.A.D.A? Severus would most likely ask me to explain why I had left in a short temper and I really couldn't be bothered to explain to him. The class was fairly easy. It helped that I already knew this stuff, especially since the dark arts was my speciality, defending against them was easier than being strong enough to cast the spell in the first place. "Sarazin!" He demanded just as I went to leave. "A word." I sighed and nodded. The class was all sat and eager to listen to me get berated. "Everyone else can go." They all, unwillingly, left. "Explain yourself." He said slowly as I looked him in the eye and glared.

"A woman telling me that some tea leaves means I'm incomplete, because I'm in love, does not teach me anything. I wont be participating that class any further." I said simply as he rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Your in love?" He said in that tone. The tone where an adult looked down at you whilst thinking of you as a five year old who just said she loves her neighbour, Timmy Rogers. I scoffed at him and raised my eyebrows incredulously as I turned and left him shouting after me to return to him. That just wasn't happening. I had already been taught the stuff these kid were learning. Were Beauxbatons ahead in their schooling? I wonder if I could sit my N.E.W.T now and pass.

I didn't go to classes or stay inside where I could easily be found. Instead I went to the Quidditch pitch and sat on the spectator stands. I missed Mort, he understood me. How long did I have left of this retched place? When could I be free and just disappear? I thought the dark lord at least liked me, he didn't get angry when I spoke freely in our encounter. But dismissing me so easily after telling me I was his mate, did he even care? Had he had another mate before me? The Quidditch team had come onto the pitch and stared up at me like I was a freak, which I suppose I was. Potter and Weasley were there with their glaring stares.

I left and went to find a place I could hide. I went to my room and laid on my bed with an aching sigh in my chest as I looked over at the vacant bed and smiled. None of the girls were brave enough to share a room with me, so I had one to myself. I wanted to let go and cry, but after eight years of training to not show my emotions it wasn't easy to just let it all go, to escape this feeling. Was I in love? I hadn't met love before in this life, I was simply a loner in my school life, no boys or any other form of company to give me a weakness. He was now my weakness. It was hard to let this realisation settle down, I didn't particularly like the way it felt. I was vulnerable.

"I did knock." I shot up in my bed and glared at Draco as he leaned back casually against the door frame, one knee bent as he rested his foot against the dark wood. His usual neat hair was dishevelled and unruly as he looked up at me from under his lashes. "Didn't mean to startle you. Want to talk about it?" He asked kindly, which was rather weird since he had taken Voldemorts words literally and completely stopped talking to me or even acknowledge me since last week. He came in without me agreeing and shut the door behind him as he lay on the bed next to me as my back fell onto the mattress once more. "It's hard, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked whilst turning on my side, like him, to face him whilst in conversation.

"To have a pretend who you truly are, what you truly feel. It feels like this block of weight just dumped on your shoulders." I nodded slowly. "Having to pretend to not care that my parents have to shun me in public, it hurts. But I know they love me, but they can't allow others to think we have weaknesses. It's our greatest advantage; for others to assume we don't even care about our families, let alone strangers, it's beneficial to not loosing the ones you love in the end."

"Where are you going with this?" I finally asked.

"He can't show you his feelings like you want him to. Just like you can't with him. But if he lost you, could you imagine how hard that would be for him? The idea of losing the only one to be made just for him. Just think how broken you would be. He's acting standoffish because he cares, not because he doesn't. Our world is upside down, it just has to be that way for us to win in the end." He reached for my hand and interlaced our fingers. "But if you ever need to unload that weight, just come to me. I'll listen. I know how it feels, but I've had so long to deal with it, that it's second nature now."

"Thank you. You seem to know just what I needed to hear. I was on verge of emotional outburst." He gasped and looked at me with mock horror.

"Heaven forbid you have emotions!" He teased as he pulled me into his chest and cuddled me. "That's okay too, you know? You can show me emotions and I'll reciprocate, it's nice to have one other person who understands my life." I smiled and nodded as I snuggled into his warm chest.

"Do you want to hear something funny?" I asked quietly as he grunted a yes. "You're my first friend." I whispered embarrassedly. "So if I do something wrong or whatever, just tell me and I'll try to be better." He pulled back from resting his chin on my head as he looked into my eyes.

"That's not funny Bella, it's sad. Our life is hard, but your, it seems so much more difficult. I've been lucky to have both my parents with me, but Bellatrix is in Azkaban and Solomon has been in solitude since you've been in school. Everyone felt sympathy for them for loosing one another as well as you, but no one seemed to understand that you were just a kid who lost two important people too." He kissed my temple as I sighed. "I'm privilged to be your first friend."

"Maybe you're my second, Mort was here before you." I teased.

"Fine, I'm happy to be your first human friend." I giggled as he tucked me back into his embrace. "I know he said not to befriend you, but even the light will understand that the dark sticks together, they know my place next to my fathers under Voldemorts, so me being close to you wont stir anything up for them, but I'll speak to Snape about it, he can get the go ahead from your mate before I speak to you freely in public." I nodded as girls giggled outside of my dorm, they wouldn't have heard us. The first thing I did to this room was put a sound barrier spell around it's perimeter. They couldn't hear us, but we could hear them.

"They don't understand." I said in a firm tone. "The light think we are just trouble makers with rebellious youths. We're a family, a dysfunctional, but loving family that would defend one another in a blink of an eye. The light are simply blind that we have to be cruel to be kind. If people found out that I was his mate, they would hurt me to get to him. I understand that, I just don't want to accept it. I want to live in a world where I can freely admit to being his mate and show everyone how deeply in love I am with him."

"Are you in love with him though? You only met the other week." I nodded slowly with a smile creeping onto my features.

"Why do you follow him?" I ask in retaliation.

"I believe in what he is trying to create. I feel humble to be so close to him, I idolise him for having the courage and strength for making his dreams a reality. I respect him, I see him as part of my family because he's always treated us well and been there, like a quite uncle that broods in the corner at Christmas." We both chuckled.

"That's why I love him, but I see so much more. When I saw him for the first time, it was a picture in the paper of his teenage years at Hogwarts. I couldn't understand the attraction I had to this photo, it was silly to have a crush on a picture in an old ratty newspaper that was thrice my age. Then I saw another picture, he was more of a serpent than man, but still there was this pull and I had no choice but follow him and his beliefs, my father talked so highly of him and since I looked so highly to my father, it was like this man had to be incredible. Then meeting him for the first time in the flesh, my heart wanted to give out and merge with his own thumping muscle. I've always had a childish crush on him, but meeting him made me fall in love. Finding out we were mates, made me faint - which you know, you caught me thankfully - Everything just seemed to make sense after that, but still it hurt that he could so easily dismiss me. Now I'm starting to see why, thanks to you." He smiled as lay in silence, soon I heard his light snores and like a lullaby he sent me off to sleep with the steady rhythm of his breathing and warmth.

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Sarazin. You are aware that male's and females have separate quarters, no? So please explain to us as to why Mr Draco was in the female dorm, in Miss Sarazin's bed chamber sleeping with Miss Sarazin. As far as I can see Mr Draco is in fact a male." I wanted to laugh, but restrained myself, Draco was failing to hide his own chuckles, which wasn't helping me case. Me and Draco had been found in my bed with us under the covers, I don't know when that had happened, with Draco spooning me topless. I was in my boy shorts and small vest top and he was just in his boxers. Of course we didn't do anything, but letters were being sent to both our fathers about the 'incident' which made me worry, what if the dark lord found out and got angry at Draco.

"I was not feeling very well, in fact I've been rather ill since I've been at Hogwarts, Draco was simply being my friend and staying with me so I wasn't alone in case I needed assistance during the night." I said with confidence.

"What kind of assistance would one need in the middle of the night?" Draco choked on his abrupt laughter that he tried to hold in at the last minute. My face remained void of emotion, I was not amused by this suggestion that professor Snape was hinting at. I looked at Severus and burned my heated gaze into his withdrawn look. We were in Dumbledore's office with Severus and the headmaster plus the leader of the vampire and a bronze haired vampire. I would not be intimidated by vampires or the two professors.

"I can not penetrate the girl's mind, but the male says it was innocent." The young vampire stated quietly as Snape grunted and Albus nodded slowly. I turned my icy glare to the vampire who spoke and waited for an answer. "I am capable of reading minds." My mask remained, but the surprise and anger ignited a fire within me.

"Draco." I stated, he faced me. "We're leaving." With that I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the exit as Snape demanded we stay and Dumbledore enchanted the lift to freeze as I growled. "Our thoughts are our own! You have no right to use this filthy creature against us. Don't be so fucking dumb. This is a war we're in and you having this thing near us is fucking insulting at best. I want out of this school and I want out now." I screamed as my hands clenched and my eyes turned red once again. Draco rubbed his thumb on my hand as I enlightened my grip around his hand.

"Draco, what do you say?" Dumbledore spoke.

"I think." He smiled softly at me. "I think we've chosen a side and during these times it would be best if those who favour the dark should not be in close contact with the light. We can study from home. But using a telepathic vampire to read our minds when secrets lay within them, it's a breech of confidentiality. It's invading personal space and to be honest Dumbledore, it's a low blow that you have to scoop so low to try and win your loosing battle." He sighed.

"We'll contact your parents-" I snorted.

"Don't bother. We'll do it ourselves."

"Still, we must follow protocol and contact your parents. Miss Sarazin, we may have difficulty reaching your father, so a letter may have to be sent to Azkaban to inform your mother." I laughed shortly as he continued. "If you are sure this is the decision you are making, then your final exams can be sat here at the end of the year, but a home schooled witch and wizard is something that isn't common. We ask you to stay the night here and think it over before giving us your final answer tomorrow."

"No need. This is my choice. Draco doesn't have to follow my lead." I said blandly as Draco squeezed my hand.

"I'll be your sheep." I laughed and rolled my eyes as he chuckled. "And I'm staying with you again tonight." He winked as I laughed again. "May we have some parchment, quill and ink?" He asked as Dumbledore gathered what he asked for. Severus covered his eyes with his hand and his mark showed.

"Hmm." I smiled, as he looked at me over his hand. I decided to help keep his façade in the school, even after our departure. "Is there something you are not telling us, Professor Snape? Or do you randomly get tattoos of the death eater mark on your left forearm often?" He scowled at me. "You betray your own side for this," I asked bitingly as recognition lit up his eyes. "It's one thing to be on the light side, it's another to commit treason against the dark."

"Little girl there is nothing that scares me. I suggest you remain quiet for the rest of your stay or something may prevent you from leaving Hogwarts."

"I would like to see you try." I smiled snidely as he scoffed. I was a rather unique witch, when my anger became unbearable heat grew from the fire in my veins and everything surrounded me turned red, my body would be engulfed in flames as heat poured from my hands - no one knew of course that when I burnt the girls hair off it wasn't an after affect of the spell, but my anger towards her and the light that I could not withhold any longer that expelled from my hands. I could summon fire and manipulate it, and it was my little secret. So his idol threats that he would probably never apologise for, even though this was just an act, seriously were misled if he thought otherwise.

"Isabella, does this sound okay?" Draco asked as he handed me the paper.

_Dear Father, _

_ It is with great displeasure that I must inform you that I will be arriving home sooner than expected from school. As the battle between dark and light continues, I'm afraid it also continues within the school. Myself and my newest friend, Isabella Sarazin, are displeased by the lack of respect we receive for having different opinions to our Headmaster and professors. _

_ The school is currently hosting a coven of vampires, one of which is capable of reading ones mind telepathically, in there is our problem. Dumbledore is using this vampire as to attain information about the dark, whilst we are here for an education and not to be harassed with an inquisition. _

_ I understand that this letter will upset you, but we have come to somewhat of a compromise. Me and Isabella will be home tutored and return to Hogwarts to sit our exams at the end of the school year. Although this is not ideal, we will suffice as to keep our thoughts as our own. Isabella seems to be impenetrable to the mind readers gift, but she still does not wish to attend a school where her secrets can be found through myself. _

_ We hope to hear from you soon, if not, we shall be seeing you shortly._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy and Isabella Sarazin. _

Draco's owl had left with the letter shortly after. Me and Draco lay once again in my bed just talking and then embracing the silence of the quite dorm room. I had packed all my belongings and then went to help Draco with his, it helped that most of it was still unpacked from only being here one week. With my side against the mattress and Draco spooning me from behind we easily fell into a restful slumber. It was only when heavy footsteps and loud voices echoed from the hallway that the whole Slytherin house seemed to wake up from the disruption.

"Draco Malfoy!" An angered voice demanded as we both shot up and stared at one another and then the door.

"Is that…?" I asked quietly as he groaned and nodded.

"My father? Yes." We slipped out of bed and got dressed quickly as we walked to the common room where several men and women stood or sat. The corridor was filled with nosey students as I growled.

"Get the fuck out of our way and go back to bed. Now!" I hissed as they all scampered, silly girls. In the common room the boys stair case was filled with male students who watched Draco and me holding hands coming from the female staircase, they all guffawed, thinking we had laid together, which we did, but not laid in what they were thinking. Draco's father was in a chair, looking elegant and furious as he simmered in his fury by the fire place.

I could not see all the people's faces, but knew for definite that the men who had been in Dumbledore's office when we had been caught sharing a bed were here, as well as Lucius and his wife, my father and another two cloaked figures. "Father." Both me and Draco said at the same time, which made us hide our smiles and our parents seemed to be fighting the same problem.

"We received your letter and have spoken to Professor Dumbledore." Lucius begun.

"Isabella I am ashamed of your behaviour. You are a young, pure blood, witch, not a common filthy mud blood. Do you understand that this all begun because you two were caught breaking the rules?" I nodded as well as Draco. "Males and Female students do not mix, it is simple. Why Draco was in your room when you are betrothed to another is beyond me. Your mother and I raised you with morals, morals you seem to willingly chose to ignore." I was gritting my teeth as he humiliated me in front of the adults and students who were intently listening to every word spoken.

"What possessed you Draco to sleep in Miss Sarazin's room in the first place, you know too that she is meant for another."

"Merlin's beard!" I cried out. "We are not having sex. He is my friend, my only friend that I have ever had in my whole damn life! He was comforting me, because as much as I don't care about anyone or what they think, I needed someone to just help me and he was there! I know I shouldn't let people in because that creates weakness, but I can't keep everything inside my head locked in anymore. You have no idea what things I have seen or heard and it's all too much. I haven't slept for two years! Draco let me unload some of the weight on my shoulders and I finally slept for the first time in so long." I felt stupid once I had said all that. I never had emotional outbursts or even said that much, but they were humiliating me and it was infuriating.

"Isabella. Calm. Down." My dad spoke sternly once he saw the red rimmed irises as my body tensed. I simply couldn't. Forcing my hand out of Draco's I quickly ran, knowing all of this rage would explode from me if I didn't let it out. I was in the courtyard in my boy shorts, vest and robe as red engulfed my body, heat escaped my hands as long ropes of flames escaping my hands, like a release that finally un tensed my body and let me fall to my knees as gasps were heard from behind me as I cried the screaming agony of so much bared in so short a time. It was my secret that would made me be seen as even more of a freak than I was. I didn't want to be different. When my energy had been spent the light dimmed from my fire and the night's darkness enveloped my body as I whimpered and placed my head in my hot hands.

"Isabella?" Draco asked softly as I sat stock still, my body vibrating with emotion.

"Come on baby." My father cooed as he picked me up, I clung to him like an infant as he rubbed my back and let me grip onto him for all I was worth as he walked us to the shocked crowd. "I'm withdrawing my daughter from your school Albus, I can't loose her like this." I didn't see his reaction and I didn't care. My father muttered some words to Lucius and the next thing we're back at the Malfoy Manor where my dad kept me in his arms as he simply held me and cooed to me whilst pacing slowly in front of the fireplace in a room I hadn't been in before. "It's okay baby girl, I've got you."

"Daddy I feel like I'm not me anymore." He shook his head and discouraged me from my train of thought. "I'm missing me." I whimpered as he sighed and held me as I cried.

"It's my fault, you were so young. Ten years old to burden you with so much, It's my fault." He kissed my hair and stroked my back, continuing to walk idly around in front of the warm fire. "I didn't know you couldn't sleep. I didn't know you had no friends. I didn't know that you were the child of the phoenix. I didn't know just how special you are. You've always been my special baby girl, but having to face just what an amazing woman you are, it scares me. This choice to fight for the dark, it is a burden, we can't show emotion and we can't endanger the ones we love by being seen to care for them, but in our privacy we can. Baby I love you, so much. You are the best thing to have happened to your mother and me. All your mom asks about in her letters is you, it's so hard not knowing the answer to her questions when she asks, because I don't know myself." He sighed sadly. Our moment was ruined when another voice growled and stormed into the small room.

"Where is she?"

"Fuck." I whimpered as I hid into my dad's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **** I know I have said this before but I do not own twilight or harry potter otherwise I might actually have an iPhone, and not be stuck working at Coles to save money...**

**Also thank you for the replies, I am sorry that I haven't had time to reply and also sorry that I have left the next chapter for so long but I had to find myself again. Thank you for all the kind reviews and also note that I will be deleting the AN soon after I post this.**

**Chapter 3: Getting closer**

**VPOV**

I sat at my desk, angrily slammed my hand down at the desk, as I heard of what the fool Dumbledore did to my mate, sending that filthy vampire to try and read my loves thoughts. Although I may seem like I don't care that is only because of the unworthy that I sense in my circle, the lower death eaters are not to be trusted, their minds are filed with doubt and some of them think about how the ministry is following them trying to get them to betray me.

Lucius my most faithful kneeled on the floor where he first told me the news he had received via owl. I am not always cruel to my faithful and those in my inner circle, but I must keep up appearances so the unfaithful stay loyal. "Lucius rise" I said in my most regal voice. "Thank you, my lord" Lucius replied. "So, Lucius it is time for you to go and collect Isabella and Draco from Hogwarts, that meddling old fool will know what has hit him after this year" I said chuckling at the image in my head of Dumbledore finally being sent away from this world. Lucius nodded before standing up and asking "Was there anything else, my lord?" "Yes, come here and we will call a meeting" Lucius came over and raised his arm, in order for me to see the dark mark that showed who he followed. He hissed in pain as the burn went up his arm to call his family to so speak, only the inner circle were having a meeting at Malfoy manor, I couldn't trust the lower death eaters with this location yet.

I thought about my little one, when mort and Nagini appeared _Master… Mistress has returned, and your death eaters are in the waiting room_ they hissed in unison. _"Thank you Mort, Nagini. Mort how about you go sit near the door to be close to little one, Nagini you come to the meeting with me."_ They both nodded and slithered off.

I stood up and walked to the meeting room while Lucius apparatus to Hogwarts to collect Isabella and Draco.

As soon as I walked in everyone bowed low, almost touching the ground. "My Lord" a low murmur of voices surrounded me. I sat down in my chair with Nagini curled up near my head _Master... your followers have been talking about you, while you were not here… That one_ Nagini nodded at Bendery; a new recruit who sat there pale and shivering _has been speaking to the people around him, quietly, talking about how he fears you and how he doesn't think he can kill anyone and they he loves mudboods._ Now that was interesting, I nodded my head at Nagini and she nodded back. "My friends, Nagini has just informs me that some people are not entirely faithful and have been speaking about me, behind my back" I said whilst glaring at Bendery, he cowered into his seat, pathetic. "Now, I want everyone that knows something about others not being faithful, to stand, and you will be greatly rewarded" I said whilst looking at my friends. Three of my followers stood up and bowed. I nodded at Audrey; and he started speaking "My Lord, forgive us. He came up to us and started speaking ill about you, My Lord; we were coming to tell you tonight after dinner privately" The others nodded in agreement. "Very well, you may sit down, and Lord Voldemort thanks you for your honesty" They sat down and I turned to Bendery, my eyes turned to slits and my mouth narrowed. "How dare you betray me in that way? You have failed me Bendery, and for that you will be punished…" I was cut off by Lucius returning "Forgive me, My Lord; I have returned from Hogwarts with Draco and Isabella." Lucius said while staring at me, dropping his boundaries so that I could read his mind.

_Lucius mind_

_I arrived at Hogwarts, with Solomon standing next to me. We walked into Hogwarts, through the gates and passed Dumbledore who was standing with the disgusting half breed, which tried to read our children's mind. "Hello Lucius… This is…" I cut him off there, "I know who and what he is Dumbledore, and I also know what his son tried to do, you will be speaking to the board of governors about invading student's privacy. I think you need to be removed from Hogwarts Dumbledore, you obviously have so concern for student's privacy!" I exclaimed, while glaring at Dumbledore, Carlisle and Edward Cullen. We stormed passed them, while they were gaping at us like fish, and Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling in that stupid way of his. We immediately went down to the dungeons, to collect our children._

I pulled out of his head after seeing the conversation between Isabella and Lucius, which resulted in her running into the courtyard, dressed inappropriately. I was worried for her after seeing her catch on fire, and mad at her for having Draco sleep in her bed, even though they did not have sex, she was fucking mine! And I was going to teach her that. I dismissed all of my followers, except Bendery who I sent down to the dungeons to face punishment later on, and stormed through the Manor to see Isabella." "Where is she? "I yelled out storming into the small room, where Isabella was sitting on her father's lap.

I heard her whimper "Fuck" and hide her face into her father's chest, while I summoned a chair opposite of her and pulled her into my lap so I could talk to her properly. I dismissed her father with a wave of my hand, he bowed out. "Are you alright little one?" I asked with concern in my voice. "Yes, the fire didn't do any damage. It doesn't hurt me" She said whilst looking up at me and taking my breath away." Now, Isabella. We have some things to talk about… Being mates isn't going to be easy, we can still act like ourselves, I don't want to change that, but in front of the lesser death eaters we have to act coldly towards each other, like we do with family. As my mate, you will be dressed properly, not like you were at Hogwarts, and yes, you will be able to return, but first I would teach you Occulmency, so that you can shield yourself better from the mind reader. You will also be taught in the dark arts, so that you will be able to defend yourself better against the light" I explained to her, while she sat there and listened. She nodded occasionally but listened to me as I explained more about my expectations, and I told her about my life in the orphanage, and in return she told me about her life in Beauxbatons.

**BPOV**

I told him my story and how life was like in Beauxbatons. We then spent time getting to know each other more, just talking. Mort and Nagini came in and we talked into the early hours of the morning, before Tom helped me up and walked me back to his room. I wasn't ready to move into the next stage of our relationship yet, even if we were mates. He supported me, and we spooned before falling into a deep sleep.

_The next morning_

We awoke to hissing above our heads. _Master, Mistress it is time to be awake, and disgusting creature that smells of feet came in to wake you for breakfast but got scared of us and popped away._ Mort and Nagini told us, before looking at one another; I think that they are mates as well. That is so cute, I saw Tom get up and start to get dressed "Tom, are my clothes in here as well?" I asked him and he shook his head. I stood up and transfigured my clothes to new dress robes to wear. He got dressed and we both walked out of the door and downstairs to breakfast, where everyone stood and bowed before resuming eating. After breakfast and the elves had taken the food away, My Lord and I walked down to the dungeon to give Bendery his punishment. "_We will try our dark curses on him; I heard that you created one care to share Bella?" _Tom hissed in parseltongue, I nodded in response and pointed my wand at the traitor, before yelling "AFLAMARE INTERNALISATION!" which burnt Bendery from the inside out, his insides catching aflame. And smoke pouring out of his ears. Tom looked impressed and he hissed _Yessss Bella, burn him…_ he hissed out as our dark magic swirled around us, making us moan in pleasure as the seductive swirls fell around us.

I was giddy from performing the curse when I was pushed into the bars, moaning in pleasure as Tom attacked my neck, and touching my breasts, making wetness pool between my legs, as I wrapped them around Tom's muscular waist, feeling the bulge in his pants. His hands roamed along my body as he bit my earlobe making me tighten my legs around his waist.

Our lips met in a fiery kiss of passion before we were interrupted by Wormtail. That fucking disgusting little man. "What Wormtail?" Tom said clearly angry. Wormtail cowered before speaking "My Lord, I would like to say that you are brilliant and that Dumbledore had contacted Lucius Malfoy and ha has requested that you come to him" Wormtail said before looking at me lustfully which made me feel disgusted. "Very Well, Bella go the Library and I will meet you there when I am done" Tom said to me while kissing me on the forehead before sweeping out of the room, leaving behind tendrils of dark magic which caressed me before flying off.

**VPOV**

I stormed into Lucius office enraged that he had interrupted that… "What were you thinking" I yelled at him "My Lord?" he asked in confusion "What was so urgent that you had to see me this second?" I asked him infuriated while he started at me with his storm grey eyes filled with confusion "My Lord, I told Wormtail to collect you, but only to tell you that I had received word from Dumbledore, and to tell you to come when you are ready" Lucius stated and with every word that he said I was more angry _Wormtail… he lied to me, but why?_ I hissed to myself, before conjuring a seat and sitting opposite of Lucius. I listened intently as he explained that Dumbledore told him that he would really like Draco and Bella to resume attending Hogwarts as the Minister insisted it. It would help me with taking control over Hogwarts and the Ministry faster, I reasoned with myself. Yes that would work, but first I would teach Draco and Bella more dark arts and schooling so they would be ahead of the other students and be able to defend themselves easier when Harry Potter attacks them, like I know he would. "Very Well, they shall return to Hogwarts, but not now, I will give them a few lessons and I have a mission for them first" I instructed Lucius before he nodded and fire-called Dumbledore to tell him what had been decided. I swept out of the room to join Bella in the Library before I took her and Draco for a private lesson with me after dinner.

**A.N: I know, I am sorry about the long wait. I will try and update sooner, and I will answer every review, just that my comouter has been screwing up and not allowing me to send messages to people, I don't know why. Anyway just wanted to post this, and I will be posting the next chapter soon, as wellas chapters for my other stories as well**

**Xoxo thank you for your support and messages, and I hope that this first chapter of my writing doesn't disappoint you; I know it is nothing like the previous author… Also if there are any mistakes don't hesitate to PM me and let me know, I have re-read this countless times, while I have meant to be studying mind you. But… oh well lol, so my brain is fried and my eyes are aching but I did my best, so thank you and I hope to hear from you all soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi my lovely readers, I am sorry for not updating for a long time, I have been really busy with finishing school and everything, but rest assured that I will be updating this and all of my other regular stories as recently as I can from now on.**

**Hope you enjoy where this story will be going, and PM me if you have any suggestions on where I can take this, as I love constructive criticism.**

BPOV

As Tom stormed away from the dungeons his robe billowing behind him, I turned along the corridor to head to the Library. I needed to start studying on my dark arts more thoroughly if I was going to help to defeat the light. I started walking along the dark corridor only lit by fire when his voice appeared out of the darkness.

"Isabella… I have something that I need to say-" Wormtails' voice started when I cut him off.

"Listen here, you pathetic rat!. I am not interested in breathing the same air as you, leave me alone, before I sick Mort on you!" I practically yelled back at the sniveling coward. He stopped shaking and cowering and instead leered at me, pressing me back into the brock wall behind me, which was illuminated by the firelight. His disgusting hand run up and down my side, lingering on my breast, before my wand was pointed in his face threateningly. "Listen here you disgusting piece of shit, it you ever touch me again you will regret it… I am Isabella Sarazin… never forget that!… I am far more powerful than you will ever hope to be… If you ever come into the same room as me you will cease to breathe, is that UNDERSTOOD?" I spat out at him, breathing heavily, the tip of my wand glowing green.

I spun on my heel and turned from the room, storming into the library scaring the shit out of the death eaters inside. I was fuming, who the hell does he think he is? To even touch me, let alone come onto ME? Isabella Sarazin! If he ever looks at me next I will make him regret it.

I just sat down trying to lose myself in a book, when I felt his dark magic enter the room. I looked up when I saw his sexy self draped over the armchair opposite me, looking down at me with a smug look. "Where did we leave off?" he questioned, smirking when he felt my magic swirl around us in anticipation. Tom extended his hand for me, when I took it and followed him back down the corridor to his room, looking behind me when I felt a pair of eyes watching me in the darkness…

Let him come, I thought smirking as I followed Tom into his room… Let him come!...

TPOV

As I closed the door behind us, I grabbed Isabella and pushed her up against the wall, she moaned in response. So she likes to be rough! Interesting… All coherent thoughts, however, stopped when her hands reached down and rubbed me through me trousers. I felt myself harden in response as I bent down to kiss her roughly, claiming her lips as my own. MINE! She is mine… screw anyone who dares to try to take her from me…

WPOV

How dare she turn me down, she will be mine, I thought watching her walk down the corridor to the library. I was about to enter the library to confront her again, when I saw _him_ walking down the corridor. I decided to leave her alone, if I even talked to her again right now I'm sure she would tell him and I don't feel like being under his crucio right now. Now _hers_ I could make an exception… I smiled to myself in the darkness, when I saw them both holding hands racing back down the corridor to his room, I reasoned. I watched them go, and saw Isabella give a fleeting glance back down the hallway and I know she noticed the gleam of my eyes in the barely light corridor. She will be my queen, not his! Soon… Soon…


End file.
